hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Akazii Arashi
Akazii Arashi '(アカジイ嵐, ''Akajii Arashi)'' ''is a servant currently in service to Yuuto Tanaka, however is planning to travel to the Republic of Vrane soon, hoping to be allowed back into his home of Draikar Village. Like Yuuto's other servants, Akazii is completely loyal to Yuuto, refering to him as 'Lunar Yuuto' (practically Master in the Celestial language), and following his commands without question. Yuuto does however, prefer Akazii just call him 'Yuu-kun/sama', telling him to not worry about what he calls him. Despite this, Akazii still just calls him 'Lunar Yuuto'. Appearance Akazii is an effeminate young man with fair skin, and a rather feeble body. He is a Celestial, and so has elf-like ears. His eyes are a mix of orange and yellow, almost like sunrise orange, while his hair is dark red. Akazii was born with a rare illness which caused his body to break down, and while it was eventually cured with the help of the Shamans in Draikar Village, the damage was already done, and so Akazii's body is noticeably underweight and frail, practically making him like a feeble elder, even having to use a cane to help him walk properly. Akazii wears a dark indigo-purple furisode. Their obi is godlen yellow, and displayed on the front and back of the obi is the flag of Draikar Village, showing a depiction of the Lunar Wood in front a burning half crimson, half black moon. The splitting of the furisode reveals a light blue piece of clothing underneath. Along with the furisode, Akazii is seen at all times walking with a wooden oak cane from his village, with a silver dragonhead topper. Personality Despite being Yuuto's servant, Akazii has been known to leave on his own without a word, sometimes disappearing for weeks at a time, just to show up again out of the blue, and only then explain where he went. It is unknown why Yuuto puts up with this behaviour, however it is likely because without Yuuto, Akazii would be homeless. Fitting in with this personality, he is also one of the more reserved of the servants, usually spending most of his time locked up in his room, alone. The only two people he let's in at this time are Yuuto and Chinami, however it is believed he only let's Chinami in too because he has feelings for her. On top of this whenever he's actually out of his room, he barely talks to the others, keeping to himself and only speaking when spoken to. In fact, when speaking he talks rather formally, trying to be respectful of those around him, however can be slow at times, sometimes mixing in words from the Celestial's language. While often coming off as timid due to how he acts, even sweet to some people as he tries to please people he's around, he actually has a much more sadistic side. When in Draikar Village, he commited a crime which the Village decided he needed to answer for, and so they sent two guards to bring him before the elders and his father. He killed one of the guards, before the other managed to apprehend him, however due to now comitting two crimes against the Village he was banished, told to never return. The guard who survived and subdued him told of how he seemed to enjoy killing the other, smiling to himself while carrying out the act, practically seeing it as fun. Sadly, it is true that Akazii enjoys the act of killing his enemies, reveling in their death. He tries to keep this from others. Background Born in Draikar Village, located in the Republic of Vrane, to Miyato and Hiromi Arashi, Akazii was born alongside his twin sister Nagi. The twins are the youngest of four siblings, having two older brothers named Tsukiko and Isamu. While their brother Isamu was slated to become one of next leaders of Draikar Village, Tsukiko, Nagi and Akazii were trained from childhood to become Priests once they were older. The four siblings had always been close, spending most of their time together whenever they could, not speaking to many of the other kids around. However, despite this, Akazii was always more reserved than the others. Akazii was born with a rare illness, which made his body begin to break down severely. The Shamans in the Village were able to cure the illness, however damage had already be done, and Akazii had to walk with a cane, due to difficulty standing on his own with how frail and feeble his body had become. As such he couldn't always go out with the others, and would instead have to instead watch from his bedroom. However, whenever this happened, Akazii's sister Nagi would usually stay inside with him, trying to keep him company best she could. This lead to Akazii being closer to his sister than he was to his brothers. Once they had all grown up, while staying close for the most part, they all saw eachother less and less often, as while Isamu basically became an heir to Draikar Village, Tsukiko, Nagi and Akazii finished their training and became priests, with Akazii even becoming the High Priest of the Village. However, Akazii had changed. Over the years, he had come to have incestuous romantic, albeit twisted, feelings for his twin sister Nagi, believing they were 'meant to be together' and that she would 'be his'. While he originally kept his feelings hidden, he eventually decided to act on them, attempting to make advances towards his sister. This however backfired, and Nagi instead left her brother, as he was not able to stop her, not being fast enough. She went to their father, and it was decided between them and the Village elders that Akazii should answer for his actions, as it was not accepted in Draikar Village. When they sent two guards to bring him before them, however, he used his status as High Priest, along with his father's position as leader, as a reason to why he didn't need to answer to them or the elders. There was a struggle between the three in which one of the guards were killed before Akazii was subdued. For his incestuous actions, now along with murder, Akazii was banished from Draikar Village, told to never return. He travelled for some time, however eventually found himself in service to Yuuto Tanaka as a servant. Plot Equipment '''Dragonhead Cane : Akazii owns a cane with a silver dragonhead topper, which he uses to help him walk. However, due to the heaviness of the metal topper, it can also be used as a blunt weapon if used effectively, with the actual cane acting as a very long handle, allowing strong attacks and also the advantage of long range. Abilities & Powers Nen Alongside Kozakura, Akazii is one of Yuuto's most powerful servants. Back in Draikar Village, he was able to develop two abilities which make him a very capable fighter. He is, however, held back by the fact that his body is feeble and frail, and the fact that his abilities work best when Akazii's opponents are stationary. As such, while he can be an incredibly useful fighter, he works best when he fights besides other people. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia